


Strip Or Drink?

by ShinSeul



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blushing, Drunken Flirting, F/M, Flirting, Loki blushing, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-05 17:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18371090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinSeul/pseuds/ShinSeul
Summary: You just had yourself free from what many would call "responsibilities" from the daily work and inviting Loki to have a few drinks with you might not have been the right person to get drunk with.. or is it?





	1. Strip or Drink pt.1 [Your POV]

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you will enjoy just as Loki might.~

“You might prefer putting that bottle down, [Y/N]..”  
  
Hearing your guest placing his bottle down, wasting the liquor inside [which was not even touched to be honest], you were about to snatch it from the counter when his hand interfered; “You had enough, love. It would be better if we should retire for the night, no?”  
  
_“It is too early..” slurring with your words, your hands tried taking his off, only to fail especially when the man you invited to drink just supervised you as though it were a kindergarten field trip. ___  
  
“Babysitter much?” Giving him that look of both disbelief and trying to bat your eyes as though it would change his mind.  
  
“Well, you are my baby, love..”  
  
“Harrumph!”  
  
“[Y/N]..”  
  
_As if you have some work to be done by tomorrow. You are still going to enjoy your Sunday. Technically, it is already Sunday but the clock just stroke by midnight.._  
  
_Why was it even called Sunday when you would not wake up as early as the sun..? ___  
  
_Restday would have been nicer.. or something in between the lines.. ___  
_Anyways.. ___  
  
“I will stop if you will play a game with me.”  
  
Though the idea is random and absurd at your current state, the god of mischief seems to have smelled something he is an expert of.  
“What are we playing then?” He smirked.  
  
_Let’s see if you could hold that grin any longer after this. ___  
  
“Strip or drink, handsome.~”  
  
“[Y/N]… you know we could have that without liquor in between.”  
  
“But I want to enjoy you more, Loki.”  
  
Seeing as to how the god had his cheeks turn crimson red, it seems the game will be played by your own rules _tonight _.__  
  
“I mean.. where is the fun and thrill in that?”  
  
As you set up two more bottles by the marble countertop, the clank of the tile and the glass container has set the tone of the night;  
  
“The rule is simple, sweetie.~” Taking one of the drinks, you gave your drinking buddy a wink that had him blushing again.  
  
_Cute. ___  
  
“Whoever drinks the whole bottle first gets to dictate which the other person has to take off.”  
  
_It seems your mind have forgotten about your low tolerance on alcohol.. well, just the fact that you have what.. drank a few bottles of beer already that having more would.. ___  
  
“Ready?” Giving him a wink, your hand soon tapped the slab and glugged the whole bottle in mere seconds, while Loki just staring at you, his lips just about to open to drink, sensing his defeat.  
  
“My turn to do some mischief, no?” Stealing the god’s smirk, his only response was similar to a doe in the headlights, but he is sitting there, perhaps even ready with his red cheeks.  
  
“I will take that flustered look of yours as a yes?”  
  
“[Y/N]!” As you were leaning closer to him, his breath pitched with his chest rather troubled in breathing at ease, “Love.. please. This is unfair.”  
  
“How is it unfair when..”  
  
_And black.. ___  
  
_Sh*t ___

__

_____ _

____

  



	2. Strip or Drink pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would it now be like in Loki's perspective?

Watching [her/him/them] resting against me, our bodies snuggled close, with my arms around [her/his/their] waist while [hers/his /theirs] are folded closely against my chest and our legs entwined, call me a fool to wish the sun to never set foot in the sky just so [she/he/they] could remain as his adorable little darling, sleeping, within my embrace. But that would be as impossible as telling that he is a good man on the sheets, or just in general.  
  
_He had loved this fifteen minutes of being able to be the first one to wake up between the two of them. To be able to touch her first before the sun’s rays could. ___  
  
_I am charmed. And who would have thought that the god of mischief himself will be tamed by such a flower? Whom he cared so much that he would be jealous if the sun would touch her skin first than he by the morning. ___  
  
_What a foolish yet clever way of putting it into words.. ___  
  
And just as I let out a sigh, my fingers curling themselves by [her/his/their] hair, it seems that I have just woken you up. Bones crackling as you would stretch their knees downward, our entwinement loosening as you took her first yawn of the day.  
  
_Someone needs five more minutes of snooze, hmm? ___  
  
“…Loki?”  
  
“Good morning, beautiful. Liking what you see?”  
  
And just by adding a smirk, have I successfully made my darling [Y/N] pout, [her/his/their] eyebrows furrowed, with [her/his/their] cheeks however, reminding him of apples, red and plump.~  
  
“You are so full of yourself, Loki. It’s unhealthy.”  
  
“Mhmm,” kissing the space between her eyebrows, [Y/N] eased herself up, giggling as our noses were soon rubbing with each other, just before continuing teasing her with a wink.~  
  
“Well, darling..” Such confidence being brushed like a feline being scratched at their neck, knowing that it is now the god of mischief’s turn to seduce her, “You were the one full of me yesterday. Remember?”  
  
“I do not know what you are talking about!”  
  
_But your cheeks protests, darling. How cute.~ ___  
  
“You do not, remember?” Arching my left brow, lips smirking, it only lead to making her red; “Should I then entertain the thought until you could remember it?”  
  
“Loki!”  
  
Attempting to cover [herself/himself/themselves] with the blanket, it was to no avail as his arms soon took her by the waist once more;  
  
“Better.. to demonstrate it for you, here?”  
  
Placing a gentle kiss just almost by [Y/N]’s lips, caressing the curl of [her/his/their] ear, it only made my darling under me bite [her/his/their] lower lip coyly, all the more making him, game for playing now by [her/his/their] own rule last night.  
  
“Loki.. it is not yet your turn, because I fell asleep…”  
  
“[Y/N], darling...could you ever say no to this?” Lips caressing [hers/his/theirs], it seems I got my answer all along.~  
  
“No.. But I will have my turn soon!”  
  
And with a blush from yours truly, I could only say; _“Soon, my love. _Soon.”~__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little series with Loki.~  
> And kindly leave a comment or suggestions about how I could improve or how you enjoyed the story too.~  
> Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings! Foremost, I would like to express my gratitude for reaching the story's conclusion. This is my first time publishing a short fanfiction writing and I would like to know what do you think about it! Pls. leave a comment or suggestion below.~  
> Oh! and the second chapter will come around by next week.~


End file.
